Memories in the Stars
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Birthday gift for Rirureddo. Shadow the Hedgehog and his son Angelous the Hedgehog spend time together and Shadow shows Angelous where his special memories lie. COMPLETED


**Heya All!**

**This is a Birthday Oneshot for my best friend Rirureddo who I have been great friends with since writing on Fanfiction! And also been working with on the current Shadow and Rouge fic 'Us Against the World'**

**Hope you enjoy it Rirureddo! And Happy Birthday! :D**

**Memories in the Stars**

The night was dark and clear, millions of tiny stars filled the sky and the full moon shone down on Mobius almost as bright as the sun at daytime.

Normally on this night, most mobians would be at home putting their children to bed or relaxing in front of some late night television.

But on this night, standing on a lone hill just outside of the large city of Mobotropolis, two hedgehogs stood together holding hands as they looked at the view, the first one, Shadow, was tall and black with red quills and wearing a long black coat, black jeans and a red shirt.

The other also a black hedgehog except he didn't have the red on his quills, was much shorter and wore a black jacket and grey trousers and a white shirt.

The tall hedgehog stared at the stars and at the city and sighed softly.

"Dad?" the small hedgehog said looking up at him "Are you alright?"

The taller hedgehog looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm alright, Angelous..." he said, "Just thinking that's all."

"About what?" asked Angelous "I'm sure it's not just the view?"

Shadow chuckled softly.

"You're just like your mother." he said "You can read me like a book!"

"Mum is very clever!" smiled Angelous.

"Indeed she is..." said Shadow, a smile gracing his face as he thought of his wife back in Mobotoropolis at their mansion.

Angelous also thought of his mother and looked back at his father.

"What is on your mind dad?" he asked softly.

"Just how lucky I am..." said Shadow reaching down and stroking Angelous's quills gently.

Angelous smiled up at Shadow.

"You used to tell me you were lucky when you met Mum!" he said.

"And I was blessed twice when you came into our lives..." said Shadow "You made our lives complete."

Angelous blushed slightly.

"It's true kiddo." said Shadow as he sat on a rock and looked up at the stars.

Angelous scooted a little closer to his father as he watched him look up at the sky.

"It's always the best place to see the stars up here in my opinion." said Shadow as he looked up at the many stars that stood out clearly, unaffected by the light pollution below.

"It is!" said Angelous "Mom always said you like to come up here and look at the stars..."

"More than that Kiddo." said Shadow "There's more than just stars up there..."

"What could be more that stars dad?" asked Angelous "Apart from planets? Other worlds?"

"Memories..." said Shadow.

"Memories?" asked Angelous.

Shadow nodded.

"The sky does hold memories...especially for me and your mother..."

* * *

><p>Angelous looked at Shadow and he remembered how his father spoke about how he had lived for the first few years of his life up in a Space Station known as the Space Colony Ark.<p>

Shadow didn't like to talk about it much due to the many painful memories that still filled his mind and Angelous understood that, yet he still understood and knew what he was thinking of.

"Maria..." he said softly looking up at the sky "Do you think she's up there?"

Shadow looked at Angelous and nodded gently as thoughts of the blonde haired girl whom he loved as a sister on Space Colony Ark came back to him.

"I've always believed that..." he said "Even though it's been years...since she was taken, I do belive she is up there."

Angelous looked up at the sky.

"You often spoke about her dad..." he said "I wish I could have met her..."

"You would have loved her." said Shadow "She was one of the gentlest and loving people I knew..."

Angelous looked at the sky again, the stars were really bright now and he wondered what it must have been like living on a giant space station in space.

Shadow often spoke about seeing earth in all it's glory from the Space Colony ark and saying how it was one of the most beautiful things he remembered seeing.

He had read about seeing planets from space and he often dreamed of going into space and seeing other worlds and stars and secretly wished he had seen what his father had seen back then.

* * *

><p>After a while, Shadow looked at his watch.<p>

"Come on Angel." he said standing up "We better be heading back, or your mum's gonna worry about us."

"Okay dad..." said Angelous, shivering slightly as a cold breeze blew through his quills.

Shadow noticed him shiver slightly and took off his red scarf before placing it around Angelous's neck and tucked it into jacket.

"Thanks Dad..." said Angelous with a smile.

"Just looking out for you kiddo." said Shadow holding out his hand for his son to take, which Angelous did.

"What about you dad?" asked Angelous "Your neck is gonna get cold."

"I'll be alright kiddo." said Shadow with a smile "You're more important." he then lead Angelous away from the spot on the hill and they began to walk back to the city.

"Can we come back again soon dad?" asked Angelous.

"Of course we can." said Shadow nodding.

Angelous gripped Shadow's hand and they walked down the hill, as they walked, Angelous looked up at the sky and searched the stars then gave a little friendly wave to them.

* * *

><p>Before long, Angelous and Shadow returned to Mobotropolis and walked up to a house in the city connected to the large nightclub 'Club Rouge'.<p>

As soon as they came through the door, a beautiful white back and purple wings on her back stood in the hallway smiling at them.

"Hey Mom!" said Angelous as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Heya Sweetheart!" said the bat softly hugging her son gently, she then looked at Shadow and her eyes sparkled lovingly.

"Heya Shadow..." she whispered softly letting go of Angelous and walking over to Shadow before planting a kiss on his lips to which he returned gratefully "Did you have a nice evening together?"

"We did." smiled Shadow.

"We walked up onto that hill outside the city and we saw the stars!" said Angelous "Dad says we can go again soon!"

"Sure we can go again sweetheart." said Rouge stroking the top of Angelous's head feeling his soft fur and quills "But now it's time to get ready for bed."

"Awww." said Angelous "Do I have to?"

Shadow chuckled and nodded.

"Afraid so kiddo." he said "Don't worry, you'll have loads of fun tomorrow!"

"Okay." said Angelous.

"Why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed? We'll be up in a moment." said Rouge.

"Okay mum." said Angelous turning away from his parents and running up the staircase to his room.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Rouge watched him go, then they looked at each other.<p>

"So you had fun yeah?" asked Rouge.

Shadow nodded.

"I love him so much." said Shadow "He's the best thing that ever happened to me..."

"And me." said Rouge hugging her husband tightly "He's such a cute boy."

"I was showing him the stars and how we still have memories up there." said Shadow.

Rouge nodded as she remembered.

"There certainly are a lot of memories up there..." she said softly "Especially for you."

Shadow agreed and hugged Rouge tightly.

"There were a lot of memories up there..." he said "Good and bad...but I try and remember the good times..."

"As long as you hold onto the those..." said Rouge "They'll never leave you..."

"And I hope to have a chance to build great memories with Angel..." said Shadow "He's my son, and I hope to give him a good life..."

"You will..." said Rouge in a comforting tone "And I'll be there too, every step of the way..."

Shadow kissed his wife's forehead gratefully and held her close.

"I love you Rouge the Bat..." he said.

"And I love you...Shadow the Hedgehog..." Rouge replied.

**Awww! Wasn't that sweet! **

**Hope you enjoyed the fic! Especially you Rirureddo! And once again! I hope you had a great birthday! :D *hug***


End file.
